Our little blue Fairy
by lunalylasisters
Summary: In this story, the princess of Fiore Lucy Heartfilia finds a small blue fairy named Levy Mcgarden and the two became fast friends but when they run away from the palace they end up joining the magical guild called Fairy Tail and make friends with dragons, mermaids and elves.


**Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Chapter one: My Fairy Friend**

In a world were magical creatures of all kinds live in harmony with humans but there are some creatures that are rarely seen by humans and some of these creatures are captured and sold in the illegal black market the rarest of these creatures are Fairies...

In the kingdom of Fiore in the capital city of Crocus in the courtyard of the castle, the princess of Fiore Lucy Hartfilia was playing with her doll Gonzales until a small blue light fell from the sky the small 6-year-old instinctively caught the little blue light before it hit the ground. As the princess opened her hands to she what she had caught lying unconscious in her hands was a tiny girl around the age of 11 no bigger than a pen with curly blue hair and beautiful wings that glistened in the light as soon as the princess saw the tiny creature she knew exactly what she was "A real life fairy!"

The princess ran as fast as she could all the way up to her room then locked the door she placed the small fairy gently on her table she dashed to the bathroom and filled a small cup full of water then raced back to the tiny fairy she covered the fairy in a handkerchief to keep her warm. The princess then dipped her finger in the water and let a drop fall on the fairy's face to wake her up. The fairies eyes started to flutter open and then focused on the young girl in front of her the princess smiled warmly at the fairy and gently said "Your finally awake" the small fairy immediately tried to fly away only to realise her wings made of pure blue light and golden veins that circulated the magic in her wings were broken. "Please don't be scared I don't want to hurt you I want to be your friend please" the fairy didn't know how to respond so she just stared at the princess until the little girl's brown eyes started to overflow with tears the young fairy on instinct said "O-of course I'll be your friend please stop crying"

" You will really" The young princess sobbed

"Fairys' promise and a fairy can never break their promise"

"Yay, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia what's your name?"

"My name is Levy Mcgarden"

"Promise you will be my best friend forever"

"I promise" with this said the small fairy jumped off the table giving Lucy a small heart attack until the was a puff of smoke and the fairy was now the size of a small 11-year-old girl, though she still had her wings and pointed ears.

"Wow, you're my size now Levy-chan," Lucy said in awe.

"Yeah, Lu-chan fairies can appear as this size I am now and really small like I was before" Levy replied. Lucy now only just noticing the old cloth Levy was wearing as her 'clothes' asked "Is that what you wear all the time Levy-chan?" Levy upon hearing this looked down at what she was wearing and replied "This the only outfit I have left" now with a sad expression on her face the fairy continued staring at her 'outfit'.

"I know I'll make you a new one I've been learning how from my mum," Lucy said excitedly and the young fairies face lit up.

"You would do that for me?" Levy asked in disbelief

"Of course Levy-chan you're my friend now" Lucy replied with a smile. And from then on the two were inseparable Lucy made Levy beautiful dresses and outfits that Levy could shrink or grow depending on wich form she was in but the fairy usually had to be in her smaller form to stay hidden from Lucy's family and servants. Levy became Lucy's best friend be the two bonded quickly over their shared interest in books but not long after the two became friends Lucy's mother whom she was very close to passed away due to an illness she had been suffering from and Lucy and her became deppresed Levy tried her best to lifed her best friend's spirit but she couldn't as much as she would like but still Lucy was happy she still had her friend to keep her company and was grateful for Levy who still cared for her unlike her father who had grown cold and bitter over the last few years towards Lucy. Though Levy was happy to have a friend like Lucy she grew sad because over the years she was with Lucy she stayed the same age she had been when they first meet and feared that Lucy would grow up and die while she stayed frozen in time. They discovered that Lucy could use celestial magic like Lucy's mother Lyla could and had contracts with the spirits her mother had once and since Levy was a fairy she could always use magic and they secretly trained to harness their magic power.

One day when Lucy was 11 the same age Levy physically was she decided she couldn't take being trapped in the castle any longer so Lucy and Levy decided to escape they brought essentials with them and also the keys to the gates of the spirits Lucy had contracts to. Levy had a strong connection to nature because she was a fairy and so her and Lucy camped in the forest near the port town of Hargion because who would enter a forest full of dangerous creatures.


End file.
